


Rude Awakening

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: “That’s the most disgusting waking I’ve ever received,” Eren informs him, in a whisper. 
“You’ll get over it,” Armin whispers back.





	

          Eren wakes slowly, for someone whose brain is instantly active and ready the moment he stirs. His body takes a bit longer to catch up, and he gives it a few moments before he lifts his heavy eyelids.

 

          He smiles just as slowly, taking in the blond in front of him. He can’t count the number of days he’s woken like this, some of it due to how horrible he is with dates, but mostly just because there’s been _so many._ Not that he’s complaining – it just makes him see every morning as precious.

 

          He sweeps the chunk of hair in Armin’s face behind the other boy’s ear, moving gingerly so he won’t bother him. Sometimes, Eren is convinced that his boyfriend is an angel. When his hair is spread across the pillow, face free of the usual stressed out frown and the morning light creating a sort of gentle glow around his pale skin.

 

          Really, with such a sight in front of him, he just might fight anyone that says differently.

 

          Eren reaches out, and traces his finger over Armin’s familiar features. It’s something he’s done a lot, to the point of absent-minded memorization. He could probably identify Armin from anyone else on just touch alone, but that doesn’t stop him from running his finger-tips along the slope of the blond’s nose, still shocked that he’s allowed to touch something so elegant in its existence.

 

Armin stirs, but Eren doesn’t retract his hand. The blond wakes in the opposite way of Eren, body ready to move but his eyes remain confused until he shocks himself into total consciousness with cold water. Still, his face easily forms a smile, immediately recognizing Eren’s touch.

 

          Armin’s nose scrunches, and then he’s sneezing.

 

          Directly on Eren’s face.

 

          “Ack!”

         

          “Ohh, my God,” Armin moans, picking his head off of the pillow, “I’m so sorry.”

 

          The room falls into a shocked silence, but it’s quickly broken by a snort from Eren.

 

          “You just _sneezed_ on me!” Eren accuses, tugging his giggling mess of a boyfriend closer.

 

          Armin pulls himself onto Eren’s chest.

 

          “M’sorry.”

 

          “You’re not.”

 

          “I am!”

 

          “You’re wiping your nose on my shirt!” Eren says, making Armin laugh harder, “You are in no way sorry!”

 

          “I’m a little sorry,” Armin says, smiling lazily.

 

          Armin leans up to kiss Eren’s nose.

 

          “That’s the most disgusting waking I’ve ever received,” Eren informs him, in a whisper.

 

          “You’ll get over it,” Armin whispers back, “besides, you were already awake. It doesn’t count.”

 

          “You’re damn lucky that I love you.”

 

          “Mm, no arguments here,” Armin agrees, leaning his head down on Eren’s chest.

 

          Eren shakes with silent laughter before sputtering out, “You just laid your head where you were wiping your nose!”

         

          “Gross!” Armin says, flinging himself to the other side of the bed. “And you let me!”

 

          “Pay back is a bitch,” Eren says, turning his head to smirk at him.

 

          Armin hits him with a pillow. “Asshole.”

 

          Eren just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written them before (or anyone from AOT really) so I hope this went okay??
> 
> [Tumblr.](http://xxpoorunfortunatesoulxx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
